vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fushi
Summary Fushi is an immortal creature created by The Observer. Originally a white sphere, he can turn into the form of the people he has met after they died. Fushi travels the world hunted by and fighting the Knockers, plant-like creatures with no goal other than taking the forms he has acquired from him and with them his memories of these people. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 10-C to 8-C Name: Fushi / Immo Origin: To Your Eternity Gender: Switches between male, female and genderless forms Age: Several hundred years Classification: Immortal Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 4), Regeneration (At least Mid-High), Shapeshifting, Accelerated Development, Creation, Resurrection and Self-Resurrection, Extrasensory Perception (Can feel the pain of others, and feel through the objects he has created), Enhanced Senses (Via Johann), Fire Breath (Via Gugu), Heat Manipulation (Can directly produce heat from his body), Explosion Creation (Via explosive arrows and gunpowder), Sleep Inducement (Via sleeping drugs), Size Manipulation (Has many forms that range from microbes to a large bear), Flight (Via Ligard), Skilled Archery, Limited Metal Manipulation (Can create molten iron and other metal objects), Plant Manipulation (Can grow trees quickly from his body), Weapon Creation (Can create swords, arrows and explosives), Soul Vision (Can see ghosts via Bonchien), Poison Resistance (Via Tonari), Pain Resistance (Via Hylo) Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average level up to likely Building level as Oniguma (Judging from sheer size, the destruction it caused in the Yanome village and the fact that it stopped a large building from collapsing) Speed: Normal Human, up to Superhuman in certain animal forms Lifting Strength: Up to Class 5 depending on the form (As Oniguma he stopped a large house from collapsing) Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class up to likely Building Class as Oniguma Durability: Varies from Below Average level up to likely Building level Stamina: Infinite (Will get exhausted at the speed typical for the form, but if it regenerates its stamina is restored. Is still afflicted with mental exhaustion, though.) Range: Extended melee range as Oniguma, at least dozens of meters with archery, 15 km via replication Standard Equipment: A quite intelligent immortal horse; Fushi can replicate almost anything he has touched before. Intelligence: High (Has lots of experience and can find creative ways to use his powers, such as creating axes with his replicating ability in such a way that they serve as armor. He also knows how to prepare himself for battle, setting up explosives in areas to explode them when his enemies arrive. Throughout his life, he had dedicated himself to studying various subjects for multiple generations.) Weaknesses: While he remains in one form, he mimics its biology, requiring things like food, sleep, rest, and will also age and can be incapacitated through sleeping drugs or other means. He can reset the original state of a body through switching forms. His immortality and regeneration nevertheless remain in all shapes, meaning those things are more inconveniences than lethal threats for him. Feats: *Regenerated from a puddle of blood in chapter 29 *Restored from being turned to dust in chapter 74 Notable Attacks/Techniques: wallfushi.jpg|Fushi creating a city wall. To-you-the-immortal-8625013.jpg|Fushi is regenerating after being attacked by the spirit bear. FushiRapidFire.jpg|Fushi rapidly firing a crossbow by recreating it in a loaded state. *'Immortality:' For Fushi, death is but a change of condition. Even if he repeatedly dies, is drowned in molten iron, and subsequently trapped into a metal cube formed from it or has his head smashed open, he does always come back to life after a short time and heals all his injuries. The rate for his resurrection is currently at most nine seconds. *'Replication:' Fushi can quickly grow objects he has touched before from his body or from things he has created which are connected to his body. That includes fluids, and after he was repeatedly burned, he even learned to replicate heat. He can even write things down, burn the documents, and recreate them later if he wishes to read them. The objects he was shown to replicate are a spear, a knife, a torch, foods some of which is dosed with sleeping drugs, rocks, mud, dead crabs, bow and (explosive) arrows, crossbows, axes, blow darts with sleeping drug, various medicine, swords, corpses of any of his forms, ships, cooking utensils, needles, pen and paper, clothes, sticks, various money, various crafting tools, eggs, molten iron, trees, buildings, walls, catapults, cannons, guns and a very powerful sleeping drug. **'Growing a forest:' One notable technique of Fushi is to grow trees from his feet. That way, he can hit things underground and drag them to the surface. Furthermore, he can grow swords from the trees, enabling him to stab people from any direction while they are in the forest he created. He can take this even further by covering an entire area in vines and other plants. That way, he can sense everything going on in the area and create new objects at any place. **'Growing a new body:' Fushi can grow another version of one of his shapes from any of his creations that is still connected to him. He can then transfer his consciousness from his current body to the newly created entity. That means he can teleport to any place connected to him via his creations. **'Rapid-fire:' Fushi can fire a crossbow with explosive arrows rapidly. He archives that by not reloading the crossbow, but instead dissolving it and replacing it with a new already loaded crossbow. He can do something similar with guns, where he creates the ammunition directly in the barrel after the gun was fired. *'Turning into the Dead:' Fushi can take on the form of dead people if he has known them while they were alive. More generally, he can take forms if there is an impetus to do so. Unknown to him, the souls of these people stay with him after their death. He also appears able to take on a person's skills. For example, when taking on Parona's form, Fushi's aim with a bow and arrow is satisfactory. Due to this transformation ability, Fushi can take the following shapes: **'Sphere:' Fushi's original form. A featureless white orb. **'Nameless Boy:' Fushi's first human form and the form he takes the most frequently. He considers this form the be "the most me." **'Johann:' Fushi's first animal form and the first form with a consciousness. A white wolf he met in the arctic. One of the shapes Fushi takes the most often. **'Oniguma:' A giant bear that is impaled by a high number of stakes. Fushi's most reliable form in terms of pure strength. **'Gugu:' One of Fushi's stronger forms. Gugu got into an accident as a child, which damaged his face. The older man that treated him created an extra pocket in his intestines to store alcohol inside. Later on, this became an essential part of Gugu's fighting strength, as he can ignite a gunpowder ball with the mask he is wearing and then spew high amounts of alcohol through the spark, creating a large stream of fire. The fire is strong enough to incinerate dozens of people. Aside from this flamethrower technique, Gugu is also a physically well trained and athletic man. **'Parona:' The form of a teenage girl from the Ninanna tribe. She has decent skill with bow and arrow, an attribute that Fushi shares when taking her shape. Her body is also very light, making Fushi quite agile in this form. **'Hylo:' Hylo is one of the warriors that willingly joined Fushi to be repeatedly resurrected in battle. Hylo has a peculiar constitution making him incapable of feeling pain. **'Kai:' A warrior with a well-trained body that is suited for heavy armor. He wields a unique weapon resembling a large water cutter, that can easily slice through large structures like catapults. **'Tonari:' The form of a 50-year-old woman. She was friends with Fushi back when she was a child. She is resistant to poison. **'Ligard:' The form of the owl belonging to Tonari. It can release poison from its third talon that can quickly knock out opponents. He can also use this with his replication ability to spread a mist of a powerful sleeping drug above opponents. **'Sander:' The figure of a grown man. In Sander's form, Fushi can use a bow to a decent capability. Sander originally was a doctor, and Fushi learned to replicate various medicine of his. **'Bonchien Nicoli La Tasty Peach Uralis:' Bonchien was the prince of the Uralis kingdom. He has the unique ability to see ghosts. This ability is particularly useful for Fushi as it allows him to remember bodies he lost and converse with the spirits corresponding to all his forms. **'Uba:' The form of a little girl that is decent at using spears to fight and good at using blowdarts with sleeping drugs to take out enemies. **'March:' The form of a little girl. March is good at climbing, which Fushi inherited in this form. **'Messar:' The form of a grown man. He is not particularly adept at fighting. However, he, just like Fushi, when taking this form, is quite crafty being able to come up with new weapons on the spot. **'Mole:' Fushi can turn into a mole to dig small tunnels and fit through small gaps. **'Rock:' Fushi's second form. A simple rock. **'Sea beings:' Fushi can turn into octopi, moray eels, a moray eels waste, microbes, a large billfish, and a lobster-like creature. **'Mia:' The form of a girl that is good at fighting using chairs. **'Uroy:' The form of a chubby boy that was part of Toneri's gang. He is skilled with the bow. **'Nand:' The form of a grown man. Nand excelled in martial arts, which Fushi likely inherits in this form. **'Pyoran:' An around 90-year-old woman that thought Fushi a lot. **'Priest Gole:' The form of an old priest. **'Moss:' Fushi's third form. Moss growing on some rocks in the Arctic. **'Rynn:' The daughter of a wealthy family. She is 16 years old in the form Fushi takes. **'Shin:' Gugu's brother. The form of him Fushi takes is a young man. **'Old Beer Geezer:' The form of an older man that spends his life brewing beer. **'Crab:' Fushi can turn into a species of crab that grows lettuce on its head. However, that kind of crab is blind. **'Fruit:' Fushi can turn into fruit if he wishes. *'Resurrection:' Fushi can resurrect people that he had met when they were alive by recreating their body through his Replication ability. When they are resurrected, they are free of any illnesses or conditions that they had when they were alive. By doing that repeatedly, Fushi can essentially create immortal soldiers. When in Bonchien's body he can also resurrect the people who's ghosts he sees. *'Extrasensory Perception:' All objects Fushi creates are still part of his body. As long as they are connected to Fushi by a thin membrane, he can sense what happens to them and can even create objects out of him. So if he, for example, made a ship, he could sense everything that happens on board as long as he touches it and could, for example, create an axe grow out of any part of the ship. However, the larger the object he has to sense though the harder it is for him, meaning it is an ability which he has to train to achieve significant effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Your Eternity Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Size Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heat Users Category:Metal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8